


Dulce

by eorumverba



Series: skirt au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Twenty minutes, and Jonghyun is out the shower, towelling his pink hair dry. He thinks he looks extra cute today, pretty blue crop top and fluffy gray skirt, and he bounces to the living room, where Jinki’s already waiting on the couch. He raises a brow when he sees Jonghyun and a half fond, half exasperated smile flits across his lips.





	

Jonghyun wakes to a cold nose and soft lips pressing over and over against the skin of his neck. It’s Jinki, he sees when his eyes open, and he hums to confirm that he’s awake. Jinki presses another kiss to his neck and lets Jonghyun roll over to face him. There’s a fond little grin on Jinki’s lips and Jonghyun wiggles closer, giddy when Jinki’s arm drapes itself across his waist. “Morning,” Jinki mumbles, and Jonghyun can’t help his shy grin.

“Hi...what time is it?”

“Eight - no, no, listen to me Jongie. I have a surprise for you, so you have to get up, okay?”

“A surprise?”

Jinki nods, kisses Jonghyun’s pouty lips once, twice and again before speaking again, when Jonghyun is too full of giggles to kiss. “Come on, get up and dressed so we can go and come back quickly. And then we can make cookies, okay?”

Jonghyun nods, wiggles out of excitement and tries not to frown when Jinki leaves his bed, taking all his warmth - and the blankets - with him.

Twenty minutes, and Jonghyun is out the shower, towelling his pink hair dry. He thinks he looks extra cute today, pretty blue crop top and fluffy gray skirt, and he bounces to the living room, where Jinki’s already waiting on the couch. He raises a brow when he sees Jonghyun and a half fond, half exasperated smile flits across his lips. “Jonghyunnie, you look really cute, but it’s chilly out.”

“But I like this shirt…” Jonghyun comes close and Jinki’s warm fingers enclose around Jonghyun’s slim waist and he giggles when Jinki presses quick kisses to the exposed skin of his stomach, rubs soothing circles against his hipbones.

“Then get a jacket, babe. Or go change, you’ll get sick otherwise.”

Jonghyun frowns and sighs, leans down and kisses Jinki’s plush lips before pulling away, almost reluctantly. “I’ll change…”

“Good.” As he turns to go, Jinki reaches out to pat the slight swell the skirt gives his- “Tiny booty,” Jinki hums and Jonghyun wiggles cutely, giggling when Jinki pats his butt again.

“Hurry up and change, okay Jongie?”

Jonghyun quickens his pace and brings his hand to his mouth to hide the flustered grin when he hears Jinki’s fond little laugh.

It takes a few minutes to decide what he’s going to wear, but when he figures it out, it’s perfect. His favorite pink sweater that matches his hair (actually, it’s Tae’s, but the lines are so blurred between them now that no one really knows whose stuff was originally whose) and his same fluffy gray skirt, but with his favorite black thigh highs with toes that match his sweater and his black platforms because he wants to be tall. 

And then it’s back out to Jinki, who’s just putting his book down and standing up. He grins when he sees Jonghyun, holds out his hand and waits for Jonghyun to twine their fingers together before they leave the house. It’s windy and chilly out and Jonghyun flushes himself closer to Jinki, ducks his head to hide his pleased grin when Jinki wraps his arm around Jonghyun’s waist. They set a brisk pace and Jonghyun soon realizes where they’re going, grins.

“Why isn’t Tae coming too?”

“They’re probably still sleeping, You know that, babe.”

Jonghyun pouts, nods and tightens his grip on Jinki’s fingers. “But I like when Tae’s with Jongin...they’re so happy.”

“They’ve known each other for a while,” Jinki shrugs and strokes his thumb across Jonghyun’s knuckles, lets Jonghyun ring the doorbell when they reach Jongin’s place. Kyungsoo is the one that answers, rolls his eyes when he sees them.

“He’s still sleeping, but you can come in. I’ll go wake him up.”

Jinki nods, leads Jonghyun around the corner and to the living room, downstairs and Jonghyun _gasps_ because there’s Jjangu and Monggu and curled up around Monggu are three newborn puppies, still asleep .Monggu lifts her head and Jjangu pads over to sniff their hands, lets Jonghyun squat to kiss his fur and pet him gently.

“Your pretty skirt is going to get fur on it, Jjongie.”

Jonghyun looks up at Jinki, a pout twisted on his pretty lips as he shakes his head. “ _Look_ at them! They’re so _small_ ,” he whispers, awe in his voice. He looks like he wants to pet the puppies, but he holds back, biting his lip.

Jongin shuffles downstairs then, glasses still on and hair messy. “You guys are early…”

“You’re just late,” Jonghyun retorts, then softer, “can I pet them?”

“If Monggu will let you, yeah. Be gentle though.”

Jongin trades a little glance with Jinki but Jonghyun pays them no mind, shuffling forwards until he’s arm’s length away from Monggu. She makes no move to stop him when he slowly reaches out to pet the puppies and they’re so soft, soft and warm and small and and delicate and lovely, and when Jonghyun tells Jinki this, he just chuckles low in his throat and murmurs, “Just like you.”

Jonghyun _squeaks_ at that, covers his flushed grin with both hands, then looks back at Jjangu, sits down cross legged and pats the spot in front of him when Jjangu is looking. Jjangu stands, shakes himself and pads over to sit in front of Jonghyun, tail wagging when Jonghyun scratches his head gently. From here, Jinki can see the glimmer of Jonghyun’s nail polish, can’t help taking a picture when Jonghyun leans in and lets Jjangu lick his face.

“So Jongie, which puppy do you like best?”

Jonghyun looks up and over at Jongin and Jinki, then back down at the puppies. “Her,” he says, pets the middle one, the smallest.

“What do you want to name her?” Jongin sounds slightly more awake than he looks, but Jonghyun can somehow easily understand the slurred and mumbled words.

Immediately, “Roo.” his smile is soft and a little sad, but mostly fond and Jongin steps forward to kneel next to Jonghyun.

“Then in two weeks, come back and she’s all yours, okay?”

Jonghyun looks from the puppies to Jongin and then to Jinki, surprise written plain on his face. “What?”

“Happy birthday.”

Jonghyun looks confused now as he stares at Jongin, “My birthday’s in _April_. It’s _November_.”

Jongin shrugs then and Jonghyun huffs, turns to Jinki, “Is this for real?”

“Yeah, I think it’s a good Christmas gift, don’t you?”

Jonghyun brightens considerably and nods, stands so he can rush over and hug Jinki tight. “I love you,” he mumbles into Jinki’s neck, “love you love you love you.”

“Love you too, Jonghyunnie.”


End file.
